As A Blonde
by Naya.Paige
Summary: Claire is getting sick of...well herself. So decides to ask Eve for a makeover! Wonder how thats going to end? Just for fun, no real foundation but I got really bored :D


**As A Blonde **

Just another boring day in the quiet town of Morganville, sounds strange right? But lately things have just been kind of… calm. And I am getting really sick of it. Not that I'm in the mood for getting killed or anything, I just need something exciting to happen, something to change.

But I realised a long time ago that most things in this town are incapable of change, except for me, of course.

Maybe that was what was wrong with me; I was getting bored with myself, which makes sense since I've been the same all my life.

That's when I decided that something about me had to be different, and who do I know who is the queen of different?

I raced up the stairs as fast as I could, partly because I was excited, and partly because I wanted to get this over with before I had the chance to change my mind.

I knocked on Eve's door, I'd learned not to just burst in after an encounter with Eve and Michael… in Eve's bed…with very few cloths on. I shuddered just at the thought, don't get me wrong Michael is a first class hottie but he is also like a big brother to me, and there are something's you just don't want to think of your brothers doing.

Plus, Eve being Eve would almost certainly not be out of bed yet, it's only twelve thirty in the afternoon. I heard a grunt, so I took it as a come on in and opened the door.

I walked over to a half asleep, un-gothic Eve tangled up in her bed sheets.

She didn't speak so I guess I had to go first. I took a deep breath and let the words slip.

"Eve I think I need a…. a makeover," I said, my smile growing. The more I said it the more confident I was getting.

At the word makeover Eve's black head popped up with a smile just as wide as mine.

"Are you serious?" she squealed. This was another reason why I'd thought this would be fun, it would make Eve happy, and when Eve is happy the whole world is happy.

As I waited for Eve to get ready, who took way too long, I stood in the mirror trying to figure out what to change. The first and easiest option was my hair. It was just so plain! And maybe even a few new cloths wouldn't hurt either.

"Gosh, stop perving on yourself and let's go already!" Eve appeared at my door.

She grabbed her keys and I followed her out to the car. Eve knew the streets of Morganville better than the back of her hand (why do people even say that? I have no idea what is on the back of my hand). We pulled up in front of the town's only chemist.

"What are we getting here?" I asked dumbly.

"Hair dye of course, silly. Now you stay in the car, I don't want you backing out of this."

Now I was scared. What was Eve going to do to me!

Ten minutes later Eve came back with what looked like 4 different boxes of hair dye, but of course I wasn't allowed to look.

"It's for your own good Clair Bear, just trust me ok." She said after hearing my arguments on how it was MY hair. There was no use fighting with Eve, because we both knew in the end she would win.

I sat back in my seat with a sigh of defeat, listening to the hum of the engine as Eve started the car.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Well, I picked up a few cosmetics in there so that's all done. And there's really no reason for us to go shopping for clothes since I've kind of already brought you a few things", She said with a mischievous smile.

"When?" for some reason I'm actually a little excited, Eve is there queen of fashion after all.

"Umm, I've really got a whole stash of things your size hidden in the back of my cardboard, I know one day you'd give in and let me dress you up"

We drove home in comfortable silence, and as soon as we reached the empty Glass House I did what Eve had told me and headed up to my room to change into some old clothes, well really, older then the junk I already had on.

When I got to Eve's room she had covered her mirror with a sheet.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Claire, like I said earlier, trust me!"

"You're kidding right?" I said laughing, how was I supposed to trust Eve when I knew what she was capable of? Plus there had to be a reason she was hiding everything from me all day.

"Sit" She snapped like a stern mother. And just like a scared child, I did as I was told.

And after hours of waiting patiently while Eve dyed my hair, did my makeup and picked my clothes, it was time for me to look in the mirror.

What I saw could not have been my reflection. Looking back at me was a cute, stylish, BLONDE!

And she looked hot!

"Oh My God" I squealed.

"See, I told you to trust me. Doesn't the lightness just bring out the colour in your face? Now you may be the one with the brain but I am a genius!" Eve said obviously proud of her work. "I think Shane just got home, time for the show!"

Then a thought hit me, what if Shane didn't like it?

Eve must have noticed the look on my face because she practically screamed- "Oh Claire, don't be such a girl! Shane loves you for who you are not your hair, and because of that new push up bra I got you he probably won't even be looking at your face!"

Well, Eve always knew how to make me laugh.

She led me out to the kitchen where we found Shane heating up a cold ball of chilli.

"Yo Eve, it's your turn to cook and I am starving! If you keep missing your chores I'm going to have to inform your landlord, but then again you probably have more leverage than me seeing as you're doing the guy." He turned towards us with a smirk.

But his jaw practically dropped to the ground when he saw me. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"Wow!" he mumbled, forgetting the chilli and coming closer to me.

"Do you like it?" I asked, feeling smaller and smaller as he stepped into my personal space.

"It's…. different."

He didn't like it. My heart fell. I know that's stupid, but for some reason I'd hoped to please him. Now I just felt like a silly little girl playing dress up with her friend.

"Good different." He whispered, lifting up my chin to meet his eyes. "Sexy different".

"Really?" in the back of my mind was a smart ass comment begging to be released, but when I looked in those eyes, my mind had no say in what came out of my mouth.

"You know what, I'm not that hungry, you?" He said, he's voice sending a shiver up my spine.

All I could do was nod my head, while biting my lip to hold back a giggle as he pointed up stairs.

But before I followed him, I ran to Eve, who was in a fit of laughter, and gave her the biggest hug I could.

I didn't just feel like I'd changed my hair, it felt like I was a changed me. But good change. A sexy change.


End file.
